


You built your bed, now fuck in it.

by PapaChrist



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Robbie builds stuff, Self-Lubrication, and then they fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaChrist/pseuds/PapaChrist
Summary: After getting noise canceling headphones Robbie decides to make a bed now that he wouldn't be distracted by loud, annoying children or sports elves. But after buying a mattress for the bed he runs into Sportacus who follows him home. And then they fucked.





	You built your bed, now fuck in it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever actually finished, let alone posted. So it probably won't be very good. I had been having a lot of trouble deciding what to write and then I just though, hey if its a fanfiction about a children's show that ended several years ago and is basically a meme I don't exactly have to be serious. And then this pile of poor transition from building a bed to fucking happened.

Robbie was in his lair, currently sitting on the floor sketching out a blueprint. He had recently invested in some noise canceling headphones and god, he should have done this years ago! He couldn't hear a single thing! And he knew that the children and sportaflop were no doubt doing some loud activity outside as it was a nice warm spring day, but he couldn't care less about whatever they were doing, because he couldn't hear them and they weren't bothering him. And alone in his nice, quiet lair he was able to have his full focus on his project without distraction.

He was sketching out the general shape of a bed, trying to get an idea of what type of bed he would like to make himself. His lair was rather large with a few rooms that he was not currently using and he had decided that as nice as it was to sleep on the orange chair it would be nice to have an actual bed as well. Not to say that the orange chair was not good enough, the orange chair was great! Its big, soft, and fluffy and well, that's about it, but that is all the orange chair needs to be a great chair! But sleeping on the orange chair all scrunched up all the time was not exactly comfortable.

He took a second to think and then got up, walking to what would soon be his bedroom, grabbing a measuring tape on the way. He walked into the center of the room and looked around. It would be nice to have the bed next to the door so when he woke up he wouldn't have to walk as far to get to the main room, but if it were on the other side of the room centered he could have an end table on one side and on the other have a short dresser of about the same height which seems like it would be more pleasing to the eye than the bed being next to the door. He made note of that thought and walked to the other side to take some measurements. Another thing to think about was what style he wanted his bed to be, he had already decided that he would make it out of some wood he had left over from a scheme a few weeks ago. But he was thinking that he may also like to have a canopy to keep out light, and for that he would have to decide how tall he wanted the canopy to be. After finishing the measurements he returned to the main room of his lair to complete his sketch.

After about half an hour Robbie had made a pretty good blueprint and finished all the measurements. Now it was time to cut the pieces down to size. He had quite a few tools already and most of the ones that he would need for this project were already set up and ready to go so it didn't take very long to get all of the pieces cut down to size. After getting all of the pieces to the required sizes he took them all into the soon to be bedroom, after all it would be easier to build it there instead of somewhere else and then try to move it into the room. It was starting to seem like he might actually be able to complete the whole project within one day, he had already made the design, cut all the pieces and got most of it set up! All that Robbie needed to do now was make a canopy and get a mattress , sheets, pillows, and a comforter. The canopy wouldn't take too long to make and for the mattress and such he could just take a quick trip into the next town over and buy those.

After making the canopy and setting it up it was only about one in the afternoon, that probably had something to do with him starting the day before and taking a few naps on the floor during the building process but oh well. He took off his noise canceling headphones and silently thanked them for the nice quiet day that they had blessed him with and then headed out of the lair to go to the shop.

Leaving quickly in an attempt to not run into anybody and have them try to stop and talk to him he took off to the next town which luckily was only about ten minuets walking and headed to the nearest shop of which he remembered seeing mattresses and the like in the last time he couldn't get what he needed from anywhere else.

Sportacus had just finished a game of football with the kids when he decided to take a walk, or more accurately run, through the town before going back to his airship for the evening when he saw Robbie Rotten walking in from the path to leave town struggling to hold a mattress and several other items of which Sportacus could not identify at the time from that faraway. And so of course he flipped over to Robbie to help him. "Hello Robbie! What are you doing?" Robbie looked up and groaned."Well Sportaflop I'm carrying a mattress on top of my head, and now I am carrying a mattress on top of my head and ignoring you!" Sportacus just chuckled and continued to follow Robbie."Well then if you are ignoring me I suppose you will not object to me carrying the mattress for you?" Despite wording this like a question Sportacus did not wait for an answer and just lifted the mattress from Robbie's grip and walked along the path to Robbie's lair with him. Robbie made a point of not responding or even looking at Sporaflipityflop.

After Sportacus and Robbie got to Robbie's lair Robbie sighed,"Well now that were at my lair I guess I can't really ignore you anymore." as he opened up the hatch leading into his lair. Sportacus chuckled once more and replied,"You would be right about that Robbie. So, why were you carrying a mattress in from out of town?" Robbie turns from were he had been bent over dropping the things he had bought into the lair as he couldn't exactly carry them down with him and none of it was breakable anyway, Sportacus was a little disappointed at his loss of view of Robbie's pert ass but quickly recovered at the sound of Robbie responding to his question."Because I bought a mattress while I was out of town." Robbie replied while looking at Sporacus with a deadpan expression and reached over to take the mattress from Sportacus to drop down the lair hatch as well."Well I could tell that from context but what I meant was why did you buy a mattress." Sportacus reiterated. Robbie turned back once more and said,"I bought a mattress because I built a bed and a bed doesn't work very well without a mattress." Robbie turned back and climbed down into his lair.

After reaching to bottom of the latter Robbie realized that Sportacus had apparently not understood Robbie's attempt to cut off the conversation and had followed Robbie into his lair."You built a bed? By yourself?" Sportacus asked Robbie rolled his eyes and replied,"No a school of goldfish helped me build it." Sportacus looked confused and said,"Robbie, goldfish are not typically schooling fish." "Really, that's the part that you felt the need to correct?"

As Robbie carried the mattress into his new bedroom with a Sporaflop in tow he said,"Yes I built it alone, why?" Sportacus smiled at him and said,"Well it's impressive that you could build a whole bed by yourself." and turned to go back into the main room. "Well maybe in your standards it's impressive, but I build things more complex then a bed on my own on a regular basis." Robbie started to walk out of the room to see were Sportacus had gone off to but just after exiting the room Sportacus walked back into the room holding all of the blankets and such. "Yes well I still find it impressive." Sportacus said while casually making Robbie's bed like it was an everyday occurrence, Robbie decided that asking about that was not needed, after all after spending all that time building the bed he didn't really feel like making it as well.

Sportacus turned to Robbie after he had finished and said,"It looks really well built as well, like it could handle a lot. What do you plan on doing with it?" it took Robbie a second to answer. "I'm going to sleep on it, you know, that thing that beds are kind of made for?" Sporacus stepped closer to him and chuckled,"Yes, but there are other things that people do on beds. Are you going to be doing any of those other things?" Robbie thought about how he should answer, what Sportaloop was saying sounded pretty sexual, but surely that's not what the elf was trying to imply."What do you mean, like reading?" Sportacus stepped closer once more and said,"Not really, do you want me to show you what I'm talking about?".

Robbie didn't really know how to respond, this was starting to sound more and more sexual, and if it was he didn't want to pass up that kind of situation. Ultimately Robbie decided to play along and see were this would go. "Sure Sportaflip." Sportacus promptly picked Robbie up and carried him to the bed, gently lowering him down onto it. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" Sporty asked."Yes!" Robbie internally yelled at himself for sounding a little too eager. Sportafucc leaned down over Robbie and kissed him, he was going pretty slow and Robbie is not a patient man. Robbie reached up and knocked Sporasexy's hat off, tangling his fingers in it in the process and deepened the kiss. Sporasexy moaned into the kiss and started to grind into Robbie with his very, very hard cock, wait, when did that happen? Sportaporn starts making needy sound in the back of his throat and humping faster, acting a lot less confident and macho manly than a few minuets ago. Robbie decides that what was happening now needed to stop, not because he didn't like it, but because Sportacus seemed pretty close and he didn't want him coming before he could get a good dicking.

Robbie pulled away from the kiss while Sportafucc whined, however Sportacus couldn't be upset for long because a few seconds later Robbie's hand reached between them to undo Sportacus's pants and take his sportadick in hand stroking gently. Sportacus sighs and fucks into Robbie's hand for a few moments before he grabs Robbie's pants and says,"Can I take these off?" Robbie nods and helps Sporty take his pants off, Sportacus then sits up to pull his shirt off and god Robbie could get used to this. Sportucus looks down at Robbie spread out underneath himself and groans, he's been wanting to do this for so damn long. Sportacus leans back down to kiss Robbie again and asks him,"Can I make love to you?" and god Robbie hated that phrase but it just sounds so cute to hear Sportacus saying it."If your dick is not inside of me in the next five minuets I will not be very happy." Sportacus responds with leaning down to kiss Robbie more while he fingers him, Robbie was already so fucking wet and it made Sportacus's dick twitch. After a couple minuets of fingering and making out Sportaflip pulls his finders out of Robbie, earning him a disgruntled sound from Robbie. Sportacus pulled away a bit to look Robbie in the eye and said,"I'm going to enter you now, okay?" Robbie eagerly nodded and lifted his hips up, beyond the point of responding with words.

Sportacus looked him in the eye while he slowly slid into Robbie's warm, wet, heat. He groaned as his dick was fully encased inside of Robbie. He started to desperately hump into Robbie, face cutely pinched in focus as he started to purr. Robbie wrapped his legs around Sportacus moaning into his neck with every thrust into him. Robbie could both hear and feel Sportacus purring and it turned him on all the more to know that Sportacus was enjoying himself so much. As Sportacus started to speed up a bit Robbie tipped over the edge, cumming all over his chest and tummy, resulting in Sportacus cumming as well, deep inside of Robbie.

As Sportacus gently pulled out and rolled onto his side to cuddle Robbie he placed a few kisses on his neck. All that Robbie could think, with the feeling of warm cum inside of him and the muscled elf cuddling him from behind was how glad he was that he had decided to build a bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment would be appreciated heavily, even if its just, "U FUKING SUCK! XD" it would be nice to see that somebody took the time to read this and then also comment. Have a good day and eat lots of sports candy!


End file.
